Violet
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Love conquers all.. Nothing can stand in its way.. Not time or distance.. Not age or differences and definitely not even the world.. DrakkenxKim AU


**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The sun was already rising in the horizon when Drew walked out to the sundeck of the lair. Slowly he walked closer to the edge as he kept his eyes on the waves crashing on the shore while feeling the cold breeze brushing his face.

"Today's just like that faithful day." Drew muttered absent-mindedly.

"Just like what day, doc?" Shego asked as she stepped out to the sundeck as well.

A loud yelp echoed throughout the lair as Drew turned to look at the person who spoke. As he turned, he came face-to-face with a laughing Shego.

"How many times do I have to tell you never to do that Shego?" Drew scolded the raven haired beauty as she closed the distance between them.

"I don't know, but it's just so much fun to hear you scream like a girl." Shego teasingly replied as she tried to stop herself from laughing. The blue doctor looked at her sternly and then simply walked away.

"No matter, let's get to work." Drew said while waving his hand dismissively at her.

The blue skinned doctor continued walking back into the lair while Shego followed behind him, confused. Usually it took longer for the doctor to calm down when she teased him but he was acting differently this past few days.

"_I wonder what's up._" Shego thought as she looked continued to look at the doctor walking in front of her.

It had been a couple of days since they moved into this seaside lair and ever since then, Drew obsessively worked on his new project. It was strange for him to work on his own invention but ever since he learned of the date last week, he done nothing but work on his latest invention.

"So... What are you working on right now Doctor D?" Shego asked as she looked over his shoulder. She had been trying to squeeze some information from him but every attempt ended up in failure.

"World domination... Change the world... That sort of thing..." Drew replied without looking at her.

Usually he didn't keep Shego out of the loop but this was something that didn't involve her or anyone in the present. It has already been a couple of years but now that he had everything he needed, it was time to finally fulfil his promise.

"So what's that box thingy?" Shego asked as she looked at the cube lying on the top of the work table.

"It's a time machine my dear Shego." Drew nonchalantly explained as he took the cube from its resting place.

"Haven't you learned anything from our past exploits with time travel?" Shego asked as she took a seat beside him.

Drew didn't bother to answer her but continued on tinkering with the device he was working on. Shego wanted to ask some more questions but the look Drew had on his face showed that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Fine, you go play with your toy." Shego said in defeat as she walked out of the lab.

"I'm sorry Shego." Drew whispered as he watched her walk out.

He continued on his work until the sun outside was swallowed by the horizon. It had been a good 12 hours since he entered the lab with Shego and ever since then he hadn't walked out or even stopped at what he was doing to eat.

He was already feeling his stomach protesting about him not eating when suddenly the door of the lab opened up.

"Here's some grub." Shego told him as she put the tray down on a vacant table.

"Thanks." Drew muttered before turning his attention back to his work.

Shego stared at him for a couple more seconds before turning around and then walking away without saying anything. She had always been amazed at how he could be when he was determined but what he was doing now was totally amazing her. It was good that he was focused on work but she wished he also looked after himself.

Drew sighed as he saw his sidekick walk out of the lab once more. It was difficult for him to keep secrets from her but he knew that she wouldn't understand. Shego was patient with him and sometimes she goes along with what he wanted but this was one thing he knew she wouldn't agree on.

Instead of thinking more about it, Drew went back to work and continued on until the hours slowly passed by.

"Finally!" Drew exclaimed as he held the cube over his head.

"What?" Shego asked as she came barging into the lab.

"It's finally done." Drew said as he walked by her as he headed for the sundeck.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shego asked while trying to catch up to him.

"There is no time to explain." Drew told her as he stood on the edge of the sundeck.

"Hold it!" Shego shouted, making the doctor turn to face her.

He could see the worry and confusion in her face but there was no more time to explain. There was only a small window where he could use the device or else he might never get this chance again.

"What are you doing Doc?" Shego asked weakly.

"There's no more time to explain Shego. I'm sorry but I hope you understand." Drew told her as he raised the cube over his head with both hands. Shego wanted to say more but the presence of two new people on the sundeck got her attention.

"You're not using that device Doctor D." Kim told him in a matter-of-fact tone as she stood beside Ron.

"Same game plan?" Ron asked as he looked at her for confirmation. The redhead simply nodded in reply before sprinting into action.

Kim took up a defensive stance and faced Shego while Ron ran for Drew. The doctor had no choice but to run for it while Ron chased from behind him. It was a cat and mouse game while the two ran around the sundeck.

"Go away, you... you... you whose name I always forget." Drew said to Ron.

"Oh no, you don't." Ron replied as he jumped to grab the cube Drew was holding.

It was a risky move but Ron was able to grab onto the cube. This alarmed Drew as any damage to the device could spell disaster, plus it could ruin everything he had worked so hard for all this years.

"Let go!" Drew shouted as he pushed Ron.

"Not a chance Doc." Ron replied as he clung onto the cube with all his strength.

"It's not what you think." Drew answered back before kicking Ron with full force in the midsection sending him a good couple of feet away.

This sudden action caught Shego's attention as she had never seen him winning a fight. It was the first time and the way he overpowered Ron impressed her. Kim was surprised as well but she was able to recover before Shego did, so she used the opportunity to knock Shego aside before running for the cube Drew was holding.

"Get away!" Drew shouted as he made a run for it.

"Not a chance Drakken." Kim said before jumping to tackle him.

Kim made a mistake when she gauged their distance from the edge of the sundeck. The force she used to tackle him was more than what was needed so the both of them ended up rolling off the edge.

"Kim!" Ron shouted as he got up from the ground.

"Drew!" Shego exclaimed as she ran towards the edge.

All she saw when she looked down was the image of the two falling fast towards the beach bellow. She couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen but then suddenly a bright light came from between the two and then they were gone.

What Shego didn't see before the two disappeared was that they were both holding onto the cube. Kim accidentally powered on the device, starting the process for time travel, saving them from getting killed by crashing onto the hard earth below.

Kim slowly started to regain consciousness as she felt the warm sand beneath her. It felt so real that she started to question if she was still alive or not.

"_I'm sure I was falling to my death when Drakken and I fell of the cliff, so why am I still here?_" Kim mentally asked herself as she slowly stood up. Carefully she examined herself for any injuries but found that she was without a scratch.

"Okay, so where am I?" Kim asked herself as she looked around while dusting herself.

Kim noticed that she was still in the same place but some things seemed off. Looking around, she noticed that the lair on top of the cliff was nowhere to be seen and some of the buildings in the distance were gone as well.

"What's going on?" Kim asked herself.

She was about to walk away from the spot she was at when suddenly someone spoke from behind her.

"Oh good your awake." A nerdy looking guy said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Kim said while looking at him questioningly.

"Oh right, I'm Theo." The nerdy looking guy said as he introduced himself.

Kim was hesitant at first but later on accepted the hand Theo offered in handshake. She knew that she shouldn't trust someone so easily especially considering her circumstance but Theo didn't give off any threatening vibe.

"I'm Kim." Kim replied.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you lying down there but I panicked so I ran to get some help." Theo explained as he apologized for what he did.

"No biggie, you did what you thought was best." Kim replied as she dismissed what he told her.

She continued scanning the area around them for anything that might help explain her current situation but then a thought suddenly hit her. Quickly she turned around to face Theo and then asked him about Drakken.

"By any chance did you see a guy with blue skin wearing a lab coat when you found me earlier?" Kim asked.

"Blue skin? That's weird, but no I didn't see anyone with you when I found you." Theo answered.

After hearing this, Kim quickly started to scan her surroundings once more to try to check on what happened to Drakken. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she was startled when Theo called her attention.

"If you want, I can help you with finding your friend." Theo offered. This made Kim smile at him and then afterwards thanked him for his assistance.

"By the way what happened to you and your friend?" Theo asked while starting to look around.

"He's not my friend. He's just someone I know." Kim replied.

"Hmm... ex-boyfriend?" Theo asked.

"What? Eww... No." Kim quickly replied.

"You must loath the guy. I mean if you saw your reaction when I asked." Theo told her while continuing to search the ground for any clues.

"I don't loath him. I just... He's older than me and he's not my type. Thinking about us getting together, definitely not possible." Kim replied after choosing her words carefully. This made Theo laugh at what she had said. Before she could react though, Theo quickly explained himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that a friend of mine would definitely disagree with what you have said." Theo explained himself.

"What about what I said?" Kim asked.

"He always says 'Anything's Possible for a Possible'."


End file.
